A Day at the Lake
by Rytex
Summary: Summer in Hyrule.  110 degree heat.  Link needs a break, Zelda has an idea, and Link objects.  Unfortunately for him, he has to take HER to the lake.


**This is a relatively short MaLink one-shot, goodness knows its been forever since I've uploaded anything. Stupid hacker...**

**Anyway, I do not own the legend of Zelda. If I did, we'd see some Kefka-esque villain in Skyward Sword.**

Link rubbed his face to get the sweat off. Oh, how he hated hot and humid, summer days. The soldiers in their armor were worse off as he schooled them in sword techniques. They had to sit there in their metal armor while he was in a green tunic, watching him demonstrate a jump attack or a stab maneuver in the noonday sun.

Link was exhausted. He had been at this for hours and it was really starting to annoy him. The Fire Temple was one thing, but out in humidity when he couldn't get cool even if he shot himself with an Ice Arrow was pure hell.

"Now, this final attack is extremely difficult. I call it the Great Spin. I taught you a normal spin attack that takes a little bit of your energy away, but this attack takes twice as much. Now, you just have to gather more power than you did earlier. Watch."

He set up a log. Then he held the Gilded Blade behind him until the blade glowed red from all the energy he had put into it. Then he pushed off. An aura of red energy shot everywhere around him.

Immediately, the soldiers began clapping.

"That's all I have to teach you." he said, wiping his brow again.

The soldiers clapped some more as he made his way into the castle.

He went to Zelda's room.

She sat hunched over her desk, writing in a diary like she always did.

"Zelda, I need a day off." he said without preamble.

Expecting a refusal, he prepared the argument.

Zelda turned her head to face him sideways and said, "I know. You could use one."

"But I absolutely need it. It's so hot, I'm exhausted, I- wait. Did you just say I could?"

She giggled.

"Yeah."

He sighed.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked.

He lost himself in the possibilities.

"Probably go to the lake." he said.

"And?" she asked.

"And probably rest at the house."

"And?"

He knew she was trying to drive him somewhere.

"And I don't know what else."

"Dont you think it'll be boring without someone to go with you?"

"You want to come? I wouldn't mind."

"Not me."

"Then who?"

"I think you know who I mean."

Link caught it immediately.

"No freaking way."

"Link, she likes you and you like her. Admit it. She's already admitted it to me."

"Yeah, well, she can be scary sometimes. Especially if the cuccoos are out in force."

"You've slain the Great King of Evil, stopped a moon from crashing into the earth, prevented nightmares from ruling a dream world, and now you say you're afraid to ask a girl out?"

Link flushed.

"Yeah, well, compared to Malon, Ganondorf, Majora, and Dethl don't scare me at all."

"That I highly doubt."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see the two of you together. I know you both want it."

Link blushed furiously.

"See?" she giggled.

Link sat in silence for a moment.

"Alright then. But if we get interrupted AT ALL, I won't be teaching the soldiers for the next month. And Din knows they need it."

Link rode on Lon-Lon Ranch that day when it was almost dusk.

He stopped next to the house Talon kept his cuccoos in and went inside. Sure enough, Talon was sleeping.

After waking him up, Link told him what he intended to do. Talon stared at him for a moment.

"Well, it's about time you got movin' isn't it?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Right now, I 'spect Malon's milking in the feeding silo right now. When're you comin' tomorra?"

"Probably a little early. I want to relax as much as possible tomorrow."

"Then you'll be in charge if she's grumpy. But I doubt it. She'd never be grumpy if she knows you're taking her on a date."

Link thanked him and went over to the silo.

He could hear her humming through the stone. Same song as always.

He opened the door and went inside.

She was milking a cow and had her back turned to the door.

Luckily the cow mooed loudly as he opened the door, masking the noise. It also mooed as he closed it.

She still didn't notice him. On an impulse, he hugged her by the chest and lifted her off the stool. She reacted in shock to the action.

"What the- Link!"

Link laughed as he set her down. Her face was redder than Ganondorf's hair as she started joining in.

"Dont you ever do that to me again!" she shouted between laughs.

"Whatever you say." he said.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

Suddenly, Link was dumbstruck. He couldn't get the words out.

"Uhh..."

Malon just stood there, looking confused.

"Okay, so I'm going to the lake tomorrow..."

She cocked her head.

"andI'maskingyouifyouwanttogowithme." he said quickly.

She gave him one of her looks.

"Say that again, only slower." she said.

"and I'm asking you if you want to go with me." he repeated, going red.

"Oh." she said in mild surprise. She had a bit of a shy smile on her face.

"I'd like to, but-"

"And your father already said you could go."

Her smile grew bigger.

"Then of course I'll go with you."

They chatted over inconsequential happenings for a while before it was almost his usual bedtime.

He bade farewell to her and rode back to his home.

In the morning, Link woke early, saddled Epona, ate, and rode on the ranch. It was almost dawn, and he could already see the streaks of pink mix with the dark blue of the sky.

He entered the ranch, trampling a few stalchildren on the way, and knocked on the door.

"I DONT WANT ANYTHING!" came Malon's voice from inside.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked her through the door.

"Link? That you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry."

The door opened. Malon looked annoyed at first, but her annoyance vanished as she saw Link.

"What was that about?"

"I'll explain on the way to the lake."

"Fair enough."

As Epona trotted toward it, Malon started talking about what had happened since she had woken up.

"And then I hear a knock and I go to get the door, of course, thinking it's you. It turns out to be some little kid wearing a hat with bunny ears who's asking if I want to buy it for thirty rupees. He visited my house a grand total of three times before you showed up."

"Yeah. I've noticed that happening since the Happy Mask Salesman returned."

"So do you still have the masks that could transform you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I try the Zora Mask on?"

"Oh. Sure."

They had made it to the lake and he unpacked it and gave it to her.

She put it on and transformed into a Zora. Instead of a green headtail, hers was fiery red. She looked like Lu-Lu instead of Mikau, but had his face.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Better than Ruto, that's for sure."

"Uhh, thanks?"

He chuckled as he set a blanket down on the ground.

"So how do you shoot the fins like boomerangs?"

Link thought a little.

"You should sense some muscles in your arm that you normally don't have. Just relax those as you 'throw' them."

She closed her eyes for several seconds before she threw her arms forward. Her fins flew off like boomerangs, but unortunately, they smashed down the Lakeside Lab's door.

Link took off his tunic top, leaving him in his pants and tights. He pulled the breathing mask off of the Zora Armor King Zora made for him and fit it over his mouth, then motioned for Malon to follow as he jumped into the water.

She followed and they soon found themselves under the cool, deep, clearness of Lake Hylia.

They swam around for several minutes, not needing to take breaths due to their masks.

The sun had almost risen when they resurfaced.

Malon swam back to shore and took the Zora Mask off.

Her outfit was still dry, but she removed it, leaving her clad only in her soft blue undershirt and underpants. Her chest was somewhat muscular from farmwork, but she was still the fair farm girl she is.

Link had to pinch his nose, to be blunt about his reaction.

She giggled at the look on his face.

"What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you've got no words left?" (TP Link immediately felt a headache and some dejá vu)

Link was glad his wide-open mouth was hidden in the Zora Armor's mask.

He closed it and smiled as he removed it and tossed it to her, preferring his old Zora tunic.

He put it on as she put the Zora Armor's Mask on.

They leapt into the water just as the sun rose up over the horizon.

Back at the castle...

Zelda had woken up and was contemplating whether to spy on them or not.

"Aargh. I can't stand not knowing. Should I masquerade as Sheik or not?"

Impa was smirking from the doorpost she was leaning on.

"You know, you could just leave them alone."

"But I like to know this stuff. Besides, I can get some good blackmail if I spy on them."

"Link doesn't take kindly to blackmail. Not to mention, it won't work on him."

Impa smirked at the princess.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until Link comes back with a big smile on his face to know what happened."

Zelda groaned.

Link took her hands and swung her in a sort of corkscrew under the water.

He lost himself in her light blue eyes but he realized what he was doing at the same time she did.

They both went red and looked away awkwardly.

They continued swimming with each other, reveling in the fact that the Zora's were watching them, and Link felt a small jolt of satisfaction at seeing Ruto jealous.

As they were able to breathe, they could talk relatively easy under the water, though Link had a little bit of trouble, as his mouth still was surrounded by water.

"Link, this is by far the coolest thing I've ever done." she said.

Link smiled and nodded.

"Glad I could help. I needed a good break."

That was a good conversation starter.

"Yeah. How about this heat wave. I can't believe that the soldiers still have to wear that metal armor in this 110 degree heat."

"Well, considering it was about as hot in that armor now as Death Mountain's crater was for me in a tunic, I'd say they can handle it."

"But they aren't really as... how should I put this... enduring or heroic as you."

"Or they just didn't have a heat-resistant tunic made by the Gorons."

She giggled lightly. Link smiled. How he loved hearing her laugh.

"So, do you think you could have more breaks like today sometime?" she asked.

"Possibly. Depends on whether the soldiers are in good fighting shape or not."

"And they usually are. I'll have to ask the Princess if otherwise."

"Are you suggesting that she listens to you? Why does she listen to you and not me! I never get anything whenever I ask her for something!"

"Well, she did kinda send you to the lake on a date with a hot girl." she said.

"And that was very conceited."

"I know. But I feel that self-esteem is very important."

That made Link laugh.

They broke off as they swam around for a while.

Then they sank to the bottom.

The Zora had retreated to Zora's Domain, but Link could see Ruto swimming around casually and throwing side-long glances at them.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Both had forgotten that they still were holding hands and were unaware that their fingers were intertwining.

Zelda- excuse me, Sheik- was perched high in the tree overlooking the water, but he still couldn't find them.

"Maybe they went into the Water- oh wait. There's Ruto. If she won't stop swimming over the same place, then they have to be there."

An idea sprang to his head, and to act on it, he needed Impa's Sheikah Invisibility spell.

And he knew it already.

He quickly became invisible.

Even while in water, the space he would've occupied was completely camouflaged. Normally, there would be empty space where he was but water wasn't, but he also used a spell that made him unsolid as well.

He took a deep breath and swam down to where they were...

The two of them had noticed their fingers entwined by now, and were now cuddling silently.

Ruto had long since vanished, but they sat there, minds off in fantasy while they basked in their paradise.

Then Malon gagged.

Link was jolted out of his reverie to see that the Zora Armor mask had vanished and she couldn't breathe.

And by the look of it, she had just exhaled when it vanished.

She was trying to swim up, but Link knew she wouldn't make it.

He darted up to her, caught her cheek and kissed her full-on, forcefully yet tenderly.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, but being able to breathe in the kiss was welcome. Then they closed as she relented.

She soon lost herself completely as they continued to work their way up to the surface.

When they broke the surface, they separated, and both looked away awkwardly.

"Umm... where do you suppose it went?" she asked, her face as red as her hair.

His eyes were pointedly fixed at the sky.

"Look by your left foot." he said in little more than a growl.

He obviously knew whose work this was.

She found the mask and regarded it for several seconds before daring to look into Link's face again.

He was still looking at the sky.

"Link." she said.

He looked directly at her in a deliberately slow movement, as though he were about to be sentenced to death.

"I feel like this is extremely awkward, but I need to know. Do you... love me?"

His cheeks went a slightly darker shade than pink, but they weren't red.

He held her gaze for several seconds before she noticed that they were leaning toward each other. But she wasn't going to stop and she knew he wasn't either.

Their lips met in an explosion of passion from the both of them.

Sheik sat in his tree, laughing self-satisfied.

"My brilliant plan has worked to perfection! They're in love and I still get Link to work tomorrow!"

Link however, opened his eyes a fraction while they still kissed and he looked at the tree as Sheik became visible once more.

And he heard her too.

He laughed on his insides.

Zelda was going to get a nasty surprise when he stayed home "sick" at Malon's house the next day.

**R&R**


End file.
